To Be a Trainer
by Neo1708
Summary: A young boy missed his chance to become a trainer...or did he? Rated for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

My journey had started humbly, as so many real and fictitious do.

I woke in my bed, only to have the simple small one story house I had bought in the woods greet my sleepy groggy eyes. There was barely enough space to cram in a kitchen, a master bedroom (and bathroom), and a living room.

I got up and looked at my calendar only to confirm my suspicions: it had been 4 years to the day since my tenth birthday. As everybody knows, the tenth birthday is an immensely important day for any little boy or girl aspiring to become pokemon trainers. I leaned against my bed for a second, remembering that fateful day.

_I had rushed through the morning with an excitement that only a ten year old can muster when they are going to become a pokemon trainer same day. I dressed, inhaled breakfast, bade goodbye to my parents, and was out the front door in record time and made my way to the local pokemon researcher's ranch so I could meet my partner/new friend and get my pokedex. I ran up to the automatic door and skidded to a stop so that I could enter at a more reasonable pace. (After all, my parents HAD raised me better) I walked inside and asked some of the various research aides where I could find the professor and with their help I was able to find her. (It __was__ a rather large place, I kind of had to) And wouldn't you know it? She was feeding the three pokemon to which one of I would be destined to befriend and take on my journey with me as my starter. I coughed a little to announce my presence. (As she presently had her back to me) The pokemon professor went by the name of Professor Elisabeth Forsythia. We exchanged greetings and I told her I was here for my starter and politely requested a pokedex. As she went over to another part of the room with a terminal, I picked up one of the pokemon gently: one, because I didn't wish to indirectly accidentally injure the pokemon… and two, it was the fire starter. I smiled and took a step to steady myself, and accidentally stepped on one of the front paws of the water type and thusly I stumbled and then landed on the grass type in a heap. Before the pokemon got agitated at the clumsy uncoordinated kid I was, Prof. Forsythia returned them to their pokeballs. After that, it dawned on me that I wouldn't be able to get a starter as the three of them seemed to shy away from me from then on (she only had the three). Before I could get emotional, she kneeled down and comforted me. As I calmed down, she informed me that I could simply go and catch a pokemon and it would then become my starter. That more than cheered me up and she gave me a full set of pokeballs, and a pokedex. (I noticed that the pokedex was mostly full, so at least that was one thing I didn't have to worry about) After that, I made my way home and sadly explained to my parents what happened. They understood because sometimes things like these happen, and they handed me a backpack that they had apparently gotten ready sometime beforehand and a set of stylish trainer clothes. I profusely thanked them and went to my room and changed into them. Before I could go, my mom took me aside and gave me quite a lot of money, (they had apparently been planning for this day for years) hugged me and warned me that the money wouldn't last for long. I smiled and thanked her. I hugged her again, and ran off to start my journey._

I came back to reality as my stomach began to growl rather loudly. I sighed and got my fishing rod that I had obtained by some nice old fisherman as thanks (after I had listened to his long story as a young fisherman in his prime) and set out on a slow walk to a nearby river, got ready and settled in for what would be a wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was some time before I gave up fishing for the time being and decided to take a relaxing nap. Later that day, around early dusk, I woke up. I got up and stretched and listened as my body made its pops and cracks of displeasure for being there so long. I was about to reach down and get my things to go back home before I heard faint sounds of commotion farther down the river. Since it was near dusk, and it was hard to tell what was going on, but I heard a splash a ways upriver.

I stood there for a few minutes waiting to see what was going on; and to my surprise do I find a figure floating down the river. Not moving. I strip my clothes off (down to my underwear) and jump in and pulled the figure to shore. I couldn't see much more than that because of the late hour of the day. I hurriedly (yet gently) set down on the shore what I was carrying and checked for vital signs. I put my hand up to the face, and I feel moving air…good. I put a couple of fingers to the neck to check for a pulse…and feel a steady rhythm. Very good; they were still very much alive and kicking. Soaking wet and very weak from near drowning and breathing heavily, but alive.

Since I couldn't tell what else to do and not wanting to just leave them there for nature to take care of, I crafted a make-shift litter out of the rather large leaves, vines and sticks that were growing everywhere around the river. About 10 minutes later, I had carefully transported my rescuee to my house. I brought the two of us inside and carefully relocated my guest onto my bed. Since I had been using my night vision up to now, I turned on some lights and turned back around to more easily access my situation.

What I found on my bed made my face flush so hard my head almost went nuclear: it was a rather beautiful Lucario. And the Lucario was _definitely_ female: from those hips and the figure, to those very large EE breasts…yep. No doubt about it. She sported a coloring of cobalt blue and black, with fiercely blood red eyes (she had opened them briefly while coughing on the riverbank before slipping back into unconsciousness). She appeared to cut her fur every so often as it was much shorter than that of her kin, not to mention she trimmed her hair in sensitive locations. She also had a small spike on each of the top sides of her wrists and a very small spike on her collarbone, all were silver in color. She also had midnight black hair that fell to about her collarbone.

She was currently lying on my bed as she had found it: on her stomach. Now that I looked at her critically, she looked like she had been through a very bad fight: some abrasions, some light and heavy bruising all over…though it looks like most of it was concentrated on her breasts, arms, butt, back, and face. I was finally able to tear my scarlet-faced self away from her beauty after a few minutes as it sunk in that she needed medical help. (I was 16, give me a break. Something like this happens to you when YOU were 16 and otherwise alone with a _**very**_ sexy, unconscious, injured member of the opposite gender in your room what would you do?)

The only medical supplies I had access to were dried, powered, and jarred revival herbs I had found in the forest around my house. (To that, I thanked my brief stint in the boy scouts when I was younger) I poured some into a large bowl and briefly wondered how to get the herbs into a form that would help heal her. The easiest way of getting them wet was the shower as my sink was malfunctioning at the moment; I took my soaking wet clothes off and hopped in my shower and warmed myself up as quickly as I could while working the revival herbs into a thick paste.

I returned to my bedroom carefully carrying the bowl of revival herb paste and wearing a towel as I was in a hurry. As I pulled a chair up to her in the bed, she groaned. I then heard a female voice in my head asking where she was, and who I was. She then opened her eyes and looked at me uncertainly; not with hostility, just careful caution. I replied that I had gone fishing, and upon hearing some commotion from up river, I found her floating and pulled her to safety then brought her home to heal her. I quickly added reassuringly that I meant no harm. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me softly.

A second later, her eyes took on soft blue-white glow and I had a funny sensation in my head…no, in my mind. The only way I could describe it was that someone (most likely her) was gently probing my mind for anything that signaled hostile or suspicious intent. A moment later the feeling subsided and she smiled wrily after her eyes dimmed to normal. She said that it was good that I had no hostile intent, just…the usual teen male intentions to which she smirked at me and winked which made me almost faint from blood loss. She laughed and then winced as her injuries made themselves known again.

After inquiring of the contents of the vessel I was holding, I showed it to her. I gently took her badly scratched right hand and applied the paste to one of the wounds (specifically a deep cut on her palm), which rapidly closed up after giving off a bright blue glow that dimmed as the wound healed. After inquiring, I was allowed to heal the rest of her wounds.

I started with finishing up on her right hand and when I was done, she flexed and smiled as she said that it was as new. I then worked my way up her arm, healing injuries as I went. She slowly let out air as she apparently enjoyed the sensation of not hurting (can't say I blamed her, what with the amount of damage she had sustained). When I had gotten all the way up to her shoulder, she slowly and painfully moved into a sitting position in front of me giving me _quite_ a view. (Which in turn gave me a bloody nose) Murmuring a curse, I pinched my nose and reached for the box of Kleenexes on my bedstand (don't ask) and stuffed a few up my nose. When I was done, she was smirking at me and asked me if she really looked that attractive, blushing almost as hard as I was.

I set the bowl down on the bed and looked her straight in those beautiful deep red eyes and told her she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, to which she flushed bright red under the thin coat of fuzzy short fur covering her face and most of her body. She told me that she was still getting used to her new body and how it looked and felt as she had…recently evolved. I even invited her back into my head to see how my "romantic" life had been so far to prove my point…(that is to say none, as every girl I tried asking out wouldn't even give me so much as the time of day so…I eventually stopped asking)

Feeling the sensation again as her eyes glowed softly, I completely let down what mental walls I could and bade her access to the deepest recesses of my being. She saw what happened the day I was supposed to receive my starter, and then all those attempts at asking girls out when I was a around 14, until eventually she reached the current date. All this passed in the matter of about five minutes.

Overcome with emotion, she gently pulled out of my head and gave me a hug. (Which is to say she buried my head in her chest … but I don't think either of us really cared) She told me that I was a very sweet and kind guy that ANY girl would be lucky to have. I was noble enough to see someone in trouble in a river and _risked my life_ to save them, and kind enough to mend what was damaged after taking them to a safe place. We stayed like that for a minute before she realized what she was doing and blushed and gently pushed me back to a sitting positon on my stool.

She extended her other arm, wincing as her wounds stretched as she moved them. I gently worked the paste into her arm up to the shoulder like the other one. Afterward, she flexed her arms and I was able to see strong muscles appear and disappear as she moved them. Apparently very satisfied, she asked if I would do her back. I quickly looked at her and inquired how. She told me to carefully sit on her lap and put my head on one of her shoulders and apply it that way. As I gingerly sat on her lap, I looked forward and just about fainted as I was inches from her breasts. She laughed and blushed as she moved her less injured right arm to behind my back to steady and guard my balance. Once I had done that, I got back on my stool. Again, she stretched this way and that grinning all the while.

Holding the bowl before me, she could now finish the job mostly by herself. She traced the wounds on her sides and her stomach (which was well toned might I add) applying more paste as needed to heal the wounds properly. She grinned and said that I, being a guy, might really like this part. She got two good sized handfuls of paste in each hand, and worked them into her breasts herself, moaning as she did so. Composing herself, she finished her hips, butt, legs, and feet in short order.

She tried to get up, but fell to the floor in pain as her muscles were very tight from all the damage she had, until recently, been under. The stress probably didn't help either. I helped her back onto the bed and she thanked me and asked me if it was alright if she stayed for awhile while her body finished mending itself. I said that it would be more than alright, and she laughed at that. I apologized that the healing didn't go much farther than skin level, and she replied that I had done more than enough for her and she asked if there was anything she could do for me.

I thought for a moment and asked if she wanted to go on a journey with me…that is to say when she was fully healed, of course. She grunted and shrugged stiffly and told me that it was way better than what was going on in these woods anyway. She gave me a wink and told me that the company wasn't half bad either, and I replied in kind.

To pass the time, I asked her what had happened to damage herself so very badly. She thought for a moment, and acquiesced that it was a fair question. She first told me that this was before she had evolved, and that she had looked like a normal Riolu, just a little more slender and more feminine than your normal everyday Riolu. She continued that it had been a few days since she had eaten last and her belly was empty. She was eventually lucky enough to come across some Sitrus and Oran berry trees and picked a few and ate heartily.

Unfortunately, when she was done, she wasn't exactly watching where she had thrown the cores as she was caught up in the sensation of fullness. Her cores had landed on the heads of a few sleeping Aggron and a few of their pre-evolutionary forms. They had flanked and then attacked her and chased her into a corner. Just as she was about to be overwhelmed, she had started glowing; that is to say, she evolved.

She was then more able to battle the pokemon attacking her, but before long, the Arrgon had started attacking her together and began to overpower her. Knowing when to run, she heard the sound of a river but she had to run through a few thorny bushes to flee from the ground pokemon. She had jumped in, but hadn't taken into account the strength of the river before it was too late. She had been swept downstream and over a few small waterfalls before I was able to come to her rescue.

As she finished her story, I was awestruck that she was able to fight not only ONE Aggron, but _MULTIPLE_ Aggron and their friends/family and LIVE? I got up and hugged her and told her that she was awesome. She smiled widely and thanked me. She then yawned and we agreed that we should go to bed. I got the covers ready for her and tucked her in my bed.

Smiling at how kind I was being and trying to help, she saw a loose strand on my towel and pulled on it, causing my towel to unravel and fall to the floor. Before she had done this, I had been leaning over to turn out the light, with me being rather close to her. Because of this, she had an eyeful.

Stunned, we both stood still; me looking at her, and she looking at my now uncovered dick and we both turned red. I started scrambling to find things to cover myself with, and she rolled her eyes and stopped me with a hand.

She told me that it was natural, that she was a very attractive woman and I…well, I was a guy. Eying what by now must have been a raging boner, she said appraisingly that I was pretty good, winked at me and smirked. I blushed very hard, stammered a thankyou and turned out the light. I went over to my couch (in the same room) and made myself a bed with blankets and a couple of pillows.

I stammered a goodnight, and I heard a still chuckling reply in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found me laying on my couch. I wondered why I slept there overnight instead of in my bed as I shoved the covers off and got up. I looked over and saw a beautiful female Lucario laying in my bed massaging her chest and very lightly moaning in her sleep. I was incredibly turned on, but very confused until I remembered the events of last evening. I shook my head to rid myself of residual grogginess and decided to put my wet clothes through the wash to get the river out of them. I then went off to the kitchen to make breakfast for both of us since I assumed she would be hungry. I made: eggs, toast, and some sausage with orange juice.

I finished and brought up the plates and then the glasses and gently laid them on the bedside table. I wafted the aromas over to her. She was still in the state I had previously left her. After a minute of this and getting _extremely_ turned on (who wouldn't?), I opted to start gently poking her in her shoulder.

She surprised me by reaching her left hand and started to gently pulling on my shaft while she massaged her right breast, moaning as she did this. Fortunately, she woke up before things could go any farther. She looked at me, then what she was holding and blushed _very_ hard and quickly released me. I then had to excuse myself for a minute as I went to the bathroom and…well, relieved the pressure so to say.

I came back to my room and she was sitting up stiffly in my bed with her hands even more stiffly on her lap, looking down with her face red. She casually stammered a comment that I hadn't put pants on, to which I replied that my clothes were still soaking wet from the river and that I was simply washing them at the moment. That and she had seen everything anyway so I didn't really see the point since it was just the two of us. To which she looked at her left hand, then to my dick and blushed so hard I thought she may faint.

It was my turn to go red faced as I asked what she was dreaming about to make her…do…that. She blushed until she was almost purple and stammered that she was dreaming about me… She didn't really have to elaborate any further than that.

I cleared my throat and grabbed her glass of orange juice to offer to her, but in my haste, about half of the glass spilled onto her chest. We paused, both stopping and looking at her bust as the juice spilled down, and laughed as I handed her a washcloth that I had thankfully brought in case we spilled anything. She blushed as she cleaned herself, and I mentioned I had made breakfast. She suddenly became aware of that particular fact, as she had been previously…distracted.

We finished breakfast in silence, on her part because she was savoring the taste of hot food, and me because I kept drawing a blank and couldn't render a coherent thought at that moment. I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth as something finally occurred to me. Not wanting to merely call her by her species name (as some people are wont to do) I asked if she had a name. She looked surprised for a second and supplied that her name was Liefa. I said the name a few times, tasting how the name felt and smiled. It was a pretty name and said so. She smiled and thanked me. I piled the dishes on my bedstand and asked her how her muscles felt. In answer, she got up and flexed her arms above her head a little bit before wincing and saying that they were still stiff as a board. She looked down at me … that is to say one part in particular and commented with a grin that her muscles weren't the only thing stiff as a board. I merely blushed and replied that I was still sitting on my stool and she had her chest pushed into my face. She arched her back a little bit and put a finger to her mouth with an unconvincing "oops". I merely blushed harder and smiled in turn.

She then asked if I could massage her muscles, to which I asked if she was really ok with that. She assured me she was sure. She admitted that she wouldn't do so with just anybody, but we had grown to know each other (and will get to know better) and that we were by no means strangers; we were both consenting adults (me mostly an adult), I was a very nice guy and I had helped her out quite a lot. That and we had some chemistry going.

I had her lay down on the bed I asked her how far to go, and she replied with a smile as far as I wanted. Blushing hard at being basically given full reign to massage her body, I gently rubbed the bottoms of her feet and then worked my way up from there. I rubbed her butt (which she moaned at), then worked on her lower and upper back utilizing the lower parts of my hands to great effect while she simply moaned as I worked the knots out of her back. I then gently massaged her shoulder blades and then her shoulder joints themselves, she giggled and laughed here and there as I found sensitive spots. I worked my way down each arm then gently massaged her neck.

She flipped over on her back then she spread her arms and legs wide as if making snow angles and arched her back invitingly. I sat there, looking at her chest, then her face. I went back and forth at _least_ five times (if not more) before I landed back on her chest asking if she was really sure. She brought a hand up to my face and gently stroked my cheek before cupping my chin and telling me that I was a sweet guy for asking so much. She then moved her hand to the back of my head and lightly forced me down so she could reach up and kiss me lightly. She then said that I needed someone to look after me as much as she did, and taking a long look at my dick (which was by now VERY hard), she nodded and licked her lips saying she thought she was the girl for the job.

Liefa smiled and said in a mock harsh voice for me to get back to work before we blushed and laughed. I shrugged and continued massaging her. I massaged her feet and legs up to her thighs. I rubbed until I got to her inner thighs and she started to smile and breathe heavier at this and moaned as I reached her entrance.

I massaged all around her sex, and then played with it a little then moved on to her stomach. I finally got to the place we both had been apparently waiting for judging on how she was smiling and how hard she was breathing.

I looked at her one final time as she gave me a curt nod. I stood up and took up a position near her head. I bent down and kissed her as I then moved forward and gently grabbed both breasts. She had her tongue lolling out of her smiling mouth as she breathed heavily. She started to finger herself as I gently squeezed and massaged them. It didn't take long for her to climax.

As she came down from the euphoria, she thanked me. She reported that most of the kinks were worked out of her system, and another day or two of this might loosen her right up. She then went and took a long hot shower. She came out of the shower with her short fur shining. (She had apparently gotten into my shampoo. Oh well. That's what it's there for) She got out and came towards me and asked how she looked. She again flexed this way and that, looking good as she did so. (Not just admiring her body, it indeed looked like she kept up her body and as a result had some practice flexing. A _little_ vanity never hurt anyone.)

In the time it took her to flex, I had gotten dressed and replied that she looked beautiful and tough. She beamed at that. I nodded to the door and asked if she wanted to go outside; I had something I wanted to show her. Intrigued she nodded and followed me out the door.

I led her a little ways to a glade I had found years back when I had first come when I was sad or just wanted a quiet peaceful place to think. The glade had huge trees surrounding it and a babbling brook running down the one side with a very large tree in the center. Because of all this natural structure, the place was mostly covered in shade and tinted slightly green.

As we entered the glade, she gasped. Ignoring that for now, I led her to the rather large tree in the center of the glade and to my surprise, she sat down before I did and leaned against the tree. She gently pulled me down onto her; eventually, I was laying my head on her bust with me sitting on the ground before her with our legs intertwined and her arms laid around my chest. It was really quite comfortable, and she seemed to think so as well judging by the happy look on her face.

I asked her if she knew this place what with the air of vague familiarity that she gave when we entered the glade (as well as the gasp). She looked down at me and replied that she had indeed been here before, but it had been quite a while as she had only been here when she was much younger and had since lost its' location.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprised that she had been here as a young Riolu, I revealed to her that I also had been here when I first came here. I shared a memory of when I first came here.

_I had been out on what would've been my journey (had I found a pokemon to be my starter that is), and growing ever more despondent at my luck at finding one, I had wandered into these woods. Eventually I had found this glade and rested over by this tree. I woke up as I heard a young girl's voice in my head and saw a Riolu looking at me from point blank, obviously interested and concerned at finding a boy of my age out in these woods. She asked me if I was ok. I got up and said that I was fine. She asked me if I was lost, I replied that I was. She told me that there was an old house nearby I could stay in. (This would turn out to be the house I lived in and had repaired over the past years) Curious at what SHE was doing here I inquired as such to find that she was following her mother and she had gotten separated from her. Right then, we heard a loud sound as a Lucario was apparently searching for something. She told me that she had to go, but that it had been nice to meet me. I replied in kind as she replied to what I assume had been her mother that she was coming and left._

I finished my memory and catching her face, we shared a look. It appeared that the little boy and the young Riolu had been the two of us. Shocked, I was the first to get my wits about me and thanked her for her help. She merely smiled brilliantly, hugged me and said that it looked like I had done well by her advice. A question came to me then that I had been thinking about for the past few hours. I told her I didn't 'want to look the gift-horse in the mouth', but weren't Lucario supposed to be virtuous? She gave me a funny look, but thankfully didn't take it as an insult (as it wasn't meant as) and thought for a second before replying. She told me simply that she _was_ virtuous. She was a loving, loyal, and honest individual. She was also her own woman who just liked to have a lot of fun. (This last part was given with a wink and a big grin).

I too smiled and was overcome by the peacefulness of the place and how comfortable she was to lay on, and I fell asleep quickly.

I woke to find Liefa carrying me bridal style back to my house. She welcomed me back to consciousness and called me sleepy head and gave me a bemused look. She put me down on my feet and I looked at her and shrugged and told her that she was comfortable to lay on. She thanked me and kissed me for the complement.

I opened the front door and we walked inside and Liefa shut the door with one of her feet. I walked to my room and started peeling off layers saying I was going to take a shower before we started our journey. She asked me something but I couldn't hear her as I had recently started the water running so as to let it warm up before I jumped in. She asked me again, this time coming my way. She walked in asking something about a ball as I threw my clothes in the washer/drier combo.

I turned a head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow which prompted her to ask her question once again. She looked me over and smiled and asked me if I could catch her before we went on our way.

I told her in a sarcastic tone that I didn't know, and that I'd have to take a good look at her. She giggled and spread her legs a little and reached for the ceiling as if to grab something from above. I made a show of making hmm and hahh at her while walking around her. I stopped walking when I was behind her, and hugged her from behind and wrapped my arms around her stomach and collarbone gently and kissed the back of her neck causing her to squeal a little. I told her that she'd be perfect for it.

Someone tried to take a step only to lose balance and fall. Whoever it was, the end result was that the two of us fell on the bed that we were fortunate enough to be near. (Otherwise, it'd be a hard landing) It took me a few seconds to recover from the sudden fall, but when I snapped out of it, Liefa had been moaning. I was about to ask her why, that is until I took into account of where my hands had migrated in an attempt to protect her from what we thought was going to be a fall all the way down. I found my hands gently squeezing her breasts, and I made to let go when she bade me to stop. I complied and stopped moving my hands and she asked me if I could continue massaging her.

I quickly inquired more information and she turned her head towards me and looked at me with one of her crimson-scarlet eyes and said that she thought I was good at it. After repositioning ourselves in a more comfortable position, I started massaging her. I gently pulled on her nipples and rubbed them between my thumb and index fingers. I then massaged her breasts as a whole. A minute or so, she found what she had been looking for and started grinding on me.

She then said she thought of something she thought the two of us would also like. Intrigued, but not wanting to stop, I went to say so but she beat me to it by saying that I shouldn't worry: we'll be doing this a lot. I grinned and relented. She went to the end of the bed and started licking my dick like a popsicle before taking in the whole thing. After a minute or two of her blowing me, I couldn't take it anymore and came. She didn't waste anything.

She kept licking it until it was hard again. She stopped and got up and winked at me telling that she'd been wanting to do that last night when my towel dropped, but we were going to bed and she didn't want to mess that up. She then got on my and impaled herself on me and after a few moments of start and stop action while she got used to me, we fucked like a newlywed couple. She emitted a happy sound and told me matter of factly that we HAD to do that a lot more often. I asked for clarification, she told me all of it. Overcome with emotion, I hugged her to which she smiled and ruffled my hair playfully.

Satiated for a little while, I noticed steam start roiling in from the bathroom and invited her into the shower with me to clean up before we started our journey. She told me (with a wink) she'd love to and that she'd been feeling…dirty…for a little bit.

We got into my shower and we got wet under the many headed shower heads. I grinned as I offered to soap her up. She thought that it would be a wonderful idea and bade me welcome. I soaped up my hands and ran my hands over every inch of her beautiful body: her hips and ass down to her legs, I reached around and soaped up her groin, to which she moaned a little, and her stomach, face, and arms. I then soaped her breasts which actually only took a few seconds, but neither of us wanted me to stop so I continued on for a few minutes before stopping and letting her rinse off.

She then took she bottle of soap from the little niche in the wall and smiled widely at me saying that it was HER turn. I merely grinned and changed stances to allow her full and easy access. She started at my arms and worked her way down my slightly chiseled body, and before long she was holding my dick in her hands. She gave it a quick lick before soaping it up and gave me a handjob. I had to steady myself against the wall and searched for good handholds as she jacked me. Her arm got tired after a minute as she simply used her huge breasts instead.

It again didn't take me long to climax and she purposefully stayed at a certain level so that her breasts got covered. She licked a little and smiled as she washed herself clean again. Watching her play with her breasts in close quarters quickly made it apparent that she could go again if she wanted to.

She felt a poke and looked down. She smirked and kneeled down before me and blew me. After I climaxed, she soaped it up again before lifting a leg (and set it down upon finding a foothold) and we fucked once again.

After cleansing ourselves again, we got out and toweled off. I went back into my room and then a little ways farther to my laundry room where my clothes had long since been washed and dried. I got dressed and got my pack together.

I got a pokeball and called out for Liefa wondering where she went. I found her in the kitchen making herself a sandwich, I looked at the clock, and sure enough it was close to 3 pm. So I came up beside her and gave her a quick kiss before making a sandwich of my own. After we finished lunch, I gave my pokeball to Liefa, who simply kissed it and disappeared in a red flash. I caught the ball before it could fall and held it as it rocked a few times.

She came back where she was previously. She drew closer and kissed me. This turned out to be a minor make out session as it lasted about a minute. She broke contact as she said with a slight grimace that that was something else that we HAD to do a lot more of. I blushed and apologized saying that I've never had a girlfriend TO practice with, so _of course _I would be really bad at it.

She laughed a little and grinned as she ruffled my hair a little and comforted me by saying that we'd get to do a lot of things from here on out, and winked and licked her lips a little.

I went through a final checklist in my head as I patted pockets here and there. Satisfied that I had everything, I asked Liefa how I looked. She orbited me, looking at me critically for a second before playfully slapping my ass and saying that I look good.

I beamed at this and opened my front door and we walked out. FINALLY! I had taken my next step to become a trainer!


	5. Chapter 5

The two of us were walking for a while and I stopped and looked Liefa up and down. She caught my gaze and smiled and simply asked what was up. I asked her if there was anything she could do so that she could look more … decent … while we were out on our journey: for example if we came across younger trainers. I quickly added that I certainly didn't mind the company of such beauty uncensored.

She caught my meaning and reassured me that using her mental powers, she could project very limited illusions: for example she could make an illusion that her fur more completely covered her in…strategic places. She also added that only people she wanted to see the illusion _saw_ the illusion. She simplified the explanation by showing me what the effect of her illusion would look like. I saw her body shimmer slightly and then she looked more like the normal Lucarios everyone had known.

Then she let the effect fade. I asked if it was still in effect and she nodded. Only those she trusted to see beyond the illusion saw the real her. Cautiously, I asked if such an illusion would be hard for her to maintain. She replied that she could keep up the effect indefinitely with ease, even in her sleep. On a final note, she said that while the illusions created by a Lucario simply paled in comparison to those constructed by Zoroark, they still had their uses.

Reassured of how she would look to others (and more importantly, I could still see my alluring Liefa as she was normally) I continued our journey. About one hour or so of idle chatting brought us out of the woods and onto one of the main routes. I saw a signpost nearby and headed in the direction of the nearest city, which so happened to be a large one by the name of Havenborough. We rounded the top of a nearby hill and were able to spot the city not too far from our current location.

I was heading there because I needed to find a source of money. The money my parents had given me a couple of years prior had been kept safe and used wisely. However, even the most wise and stingy of 'bean counters' needed to supplement their supply of money eventually. We made it to the city and both us had sore necks after a while because of "tourist neck". I spotted an ice cream shop, and I asked if Liefa wanted some. Not having had ice cream before but wanting to try, the accepted the offer.

I got something with a lot of chocolate and peanut butter, and she got a banana split. I offered a spoonful of mine to her; (since I had ordered first, and thusly mine was the first produced) she gently grabbed the spoon and after a curious sniff popped it into her mouth. Her expression was simply … adorable and perfect. Her eyes resembled saucers and she made happy sounds and drooled a little. I laughed and nonchalantly asked her if she liked ice cream. In reply, she simply quickly gave me a huge hug. The server making her order awwed at her and said that she'd throw in an extra scoop of chocolate for her. Since Liefa was currently unable to think clearly, I thanked the server for her.

As an afterthought, I got her another one because at the rate she was currently…inhaling her ice-cream; I knew that she'd want more. As I exited the shop with a happy Liefa contentedly chowing down on her ice-cream and absolutely loving each and every bite, I spied a flier for a company called Silph Co. What I've heard about Silph Co. was that it is a science and technology focused company based in a faraway region. Something called Kanto? Or was it Johto? I could never really get the two straight in my mind. Anyway, the company comes out with wonderful items and isn't shy about helping trainers with their tech or scientific needs. My point is that they had a branch of the company here in the city; and it looks like they have been doing _very_ well if the size of the towering building was any metric for their success. On the flier read something about a job and money… I couldn't really read it very well because it hadn't apparently taken a recent storm too kindly.

So, I went asking around where to find the building. Seeing the massive building from afar and navigating the maze of streets and side and back alleys were two different things altogether. I shortly found a cab that would take us directly there for a decent sum of money. So I accepted the offer and we were there in no time.

Both of us got out of the cab after paying and looked up at the monolithic structure that said SILPH CO in huge bold letters bolted to the top sides of the building. I offered my arm to Liefa and the both of us made our way inside the building.

I asked around and in short order, I was offered a job. As a scientific and technologically centered company, Silph Co. was **constantly** coming out with products that needed field testing, and as such they were willing to pay me and others like me to test their products. I asked if they wanted me to come in every now and then to receive the products they wished to be tested, but they said that they'd simply send the package via courier to the pokecenter nearest me and contact me via the Pokegear. I was then given a rather sophisticated piece of tech the technicians called Pokegear, but it was SO much more than that. It was a tablet-shaped device about 1' wide by 0.5' long and about 1-2" thick. I was told that I could use it to communicate like a normal Pokegear, but it also showed map data that could also be viewed as topographical (among other modes), and that was just two of the functions. (Apparently, the techs didn't want to do my job for me) I mentioned that I was going to take the pokemon League challenge, and the techs said that such pertinent data would be automatically recorded along the way.

Assured that I could get a steady source of income (as well as something to do between training and fighting gyms). I exited the building and headed for the nearest pokecenter so the both of us could get a good night's rest. (They were nonprofit organizations that supported pokemon trainers in every way they could think from lodging to the care and maintenance of trainer's pokemon and anything and everything in between)


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up at Havenborough's Pokecenter in one of the rooms that are free to use by trainers. It was a small room: big enough for a bed, a lamp stand (and lamp), and a door off to one side which upon further investigation turned out to be a half-bathroom. I looked around for Liefa, who had wanted to sleep next to me. (I remember pretending to think on it for about half a second and accepted) She wasn't in bed next to me, but I heard the sounds of running water coming from the attached bathroom and … humming?

I got out of bed and made the short walk over to the bathroom and found my beautiful Liefa in the shower cleansing herself with her back to me. I smiled and made my way in. Without turning, she greeted me. I got into the shower with her and hugged her from behind grabbing her breasts. She smiled and craned her neck towards me and kissed me. About 10 minutes later after having a lot of 'fun' in the shower, we dried each other off. I made myself presentable and we made our way out into the center proper where the nurse joy of the center was sitting in a stool next to the machine she used to heal pokemon. She caught sight of me and smiled and waved as she bade us good morning.

I smiled and mirrored the action and Liefa did as well. I was then approached from behind by a woman in her twenties garbed in some type of uniform (who was quite attractive, by the way) who inquired who I was. I answered and asked if she was a courier sent by Silph, and she confirmed it. She told me her name was Alexis and then informed me that from now on, she would be acting as the liaison between the company and I. She then held a box with what looked like a data pad and stylus on top. Knowing what she needed, I handed the box to Liefa and signed the data pad and returned it to her. She made to turn around but stopped for a second and slowly looked me up and down, then gave me a wink and left. I blushed at that.

When we were out of the center and after making our way to one of the city exits, Liefa commented that the courier we met looked pretty hot and had a nice figure as well as a nice pair. I agreed (drooling slightly) and walked a few paces before what she said registered in my head. That stopped me in my tracks, and I inquired further and not only does it turn out she's bi, but that most female pokemon are. At THAT I turned absolutely red; I blushed so hard that she laughed and asked if I was ok.

She laid down under a tree after setting the box she was carrying down and gestured for me to come. I complied and sat down next to her, but it seems she had other plans. She reached around front of me and pulled me back by my collarbone so that my head rested in her bountiful bust. She asked (most seductively) if that was better. I merely nodded and then slowly nodded off under the shade of the tree.

About an hour later, I came to. I looked up and what I could see of her face was smiling contentedly. She had loosely wrapped her arms around me just below my neck. I gently shook my head a bit side to side to get her attention. Her eyes opened as she came out of her reverie and looked down and asked me if I had a good nap. I replied that I did what with using pillows as big and squishy as hers. She blushed, smiled, and then laughed a little. I asked her if she wanted to continue on, and she said she'd like to. I carefully got up and turned around and offered her a hand, to which she gladly accepted. After she did though, still holding her hand, I came closer to her and kissed her. Mildly surprised, she smiled again, picked up the box, then gave me wink and nodded toward the direction we were travelling in earlier.

A couple of hours of walking later, the sky had been growing darker and darker and both Liefa and I were growing increasingly more and more concerned about the weather. She suggested that I consult me new Pokegear. So I got it out, and on the screen was a weather report of our present location. It looked like it would storm pretty hard tonight but clear up by around 8:30 tomorrow morning. I was about to put away the device, but I noticed that there was a map icon pulsing gently off to one side. I tapped the icon and a map appeared that showed the route we were currently on as well as a trainer cabin and a route to get there. I tapped the cabin and it registered as VACENT. Even more good news was that it wasn't far from where we were; I showed the map to Liefa and we made a plan to go for the cabin before the storm actually let loose upon us.

About 10 minutes later, we made it to the cabin right as it was beginning to rain. I saw a slot beside the door with a pokedex symbol on it so I got out the device required and gently slotted it home. A few seconds later, a nearby screen made itself known by displaying my name and picture, as well as the info for the cabin with the status of the cabin turning from VACENT to OCCOUPIED. A moment more, and it ejected my pokedex enough so I could safely grab it. As I did, we both heard a metallic sound as the locking mechanism on the door disengaged itself. For a second, I marveled at the ease and simplicity of such technology but reality came back as we began to get wet so I opened the door wide and bade the lady entrance before going in myself and closing the door thus insulating us from the elements.

After I closed the door, I looked around the apartment: it looked like the style was craftsman, but with all of the modern amenities with a tasteful arrangement of a large table off to one side, large couch and chairs pointed to a huge plasma TV and a fireplace off to one side tucked partially inside a wall. A kitchen and door to a bedroom were there as well. Liefa walked to the nearby table and set the box on top. I came up beside her and we both looked at the box, and then each other. I asked her if she wanted to find out what it contained. She nodded and I got out a pocket knife and cut the restraints on the box and it opened to reveal…a pair of glasses?

I picked up the glasses and I noticed that it wrapped around the wearer's face in a way that made it tight fitting, but easy to take off. Upon further investigation, I noticed that there was a small button on the side of the glasses that looked like it sported the Wi-Fi symbol. I pressed it and it lit up for a second. Curious, I put the glasses on. Other than the way they were designed, they seemed to function like normal sunglasses, but when I pressed the button again and held it, I heard my pokegear make a chime-like sound.

Immediately following the chime, I saw a loading bar being displayed by the glasses. After it loaded, I saw a HUD. (Heads Up Display) The current time was displayed in the lower right corner, in the top middle was a compass that displayed the current direction in the middle, and the two closest directions to the immediate left and right respectively. There was also a mini-map in the bottom left taking up most of that corner of my vision. I marveled at what I was wearing, and Liefa asked what I saw. I looked at her to reply… only before I could, Liefa became outlined in blue and information about her popped up on the display: her level, her moves…things of that nature. I even saw a field for her nature. It switched between Loving and Naughty at regular intervals. No surprises here. I then saw that indicated on the display was the option to switch to thermal imaging by a little arrow pointing off to the right. I reached up, and sure enough was another button. I pressed it and the display went dark for a second before throwing up what I was currently seeing, but in six colors ranging from red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, and black. Red being the hottest and black being the coldest. Surely perplexed by my stunned silence, she asked me again what I saw. I told her I'd show it to her, but that I wished to try something first, and then it's hers for a bit. She accepted the deal, and asked what I wanted. I sat down in one of the massive chairs, and had her sit on me, but turned 90°. She grinned and complied. After she got situated, I leaned forward and licked her right nipple then began to suck on it while massaging her left breast, occasionally gently pulling on the nipple. I did this for about two minutes. As expected, her face and groin became red even white in places, and the rest of her in general went up a shade brighter. She absolutely loved this and began moaning in no time flat, but true to our deal, I set the glasses back to normal and halted my attentions.

I took my glasses off and looked at her. She had her head lolled off to one side and her tongue sticking out and was breathing heavily. She looked like she had been in bliss. I smiled and gently poked her and she came out of it and glumly asked why I stopped. I held the glasses up with one hand and pointed to it with the other.

As she marveled at the tech, she got up and led me to the bedroom while she undressed me as we went. She wanted to try the glasses out first before we had any fun though: a decision I was inwardly sort of impatient of but respected as that was what I had done before.

She had me sit on the bed before she came up to me and kneeled slightly so that she had her breasts in my face. She started to play with them while moaning. She noted that there was quite a reaction in one place in particular… I quipped that perhaps it had something to do with her current action and stance.

She tilted her head to a side for a second before telling me she thought of something else to try. She bent down the rest of the way and gave me a quick lick on my dick before giving me a handjob. She noted how the rest of me was now losing heat in contrast to other areas.

Taking pity on me, she took off the glasses and put them on a bedside table. She then got in a more comfortable kneeling position and sucked my dick between her breasts. After climaxing, she continued her attentions before mounting me and fucked her way to bliss. We fell over on the bed and went soundly asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with Liefa sleeping next to me murmuring softly to herself in her sleep. I smiled sleepily and gently poked her and whispered her name a couple times, trying to rouse her, but she muttered something about pancakes and a rollercoaster and rolled over and began to snore softly. I then heard a soft, happy sounding "Weeeee". Since it looked like she wouldn't be joining me for a while, I got up and stretched and winced slightly as my body once again popped and cracked its' complaints at the workout I gave it last night then got dressed and decided to go outside for a small walk.

As I came into the living room after getting dressed, my pokegear chimed softly and vibrated as a message icon appeared in the middle of the screen. I put on my glasses I had previously picked up before leaving my room and curiously tapped the icon. Smiling as my instincts had been correct, a pixilated hourglass appeared in my field of vision and rotated as the video message buffered.

It compiled and the message revealed that Alexis (the looker from the pokecenter that I got my glasses from) had another shipment for me and something the scientists forgot to put into the box the glasses were in and asked if I could come back to the city to pick them up. I shrugged mentally as I rechecked on Liefa, yep…still asleep snoring softly. Should she wake before I returned, I decided to leave a note for her.

I gently closed the cabin door and looked around taking in the beauty of nature. Briefly wondering if there were any points of interest near the cabin, I got out my pokegear and brought up a detailed map of the area and zoomed into the general area of the cabin. It helped that the map always kept me in its center when I zoomed it in. I spied an old mine nearby and judged it to be about a 15 – 20 minute walk from the cabin. I double tapped the mine wondering what would happen.

I found that my glasses had laid out a waypoint to my destination: a distance (in feet) and a tentative path to follow in a bold moving dashed line. Noting again at the ease of this technology, I put in the information for the pokecenter from yesterday and again it laid out a waypoint as well as the line again.

I arrived back in Havenborough and walked through the city. I eventually became thirsty so I stopped in a smoothie shop. A few minutes later, I came out sipping on a banana mango smoothie and ran into Alexis. Literally. She retained a stable enough stance to remain standing, but I meanwhile, had fallen to the floor spilling my drink. Crestfallen, she hurriedly helped me up and proffered a wad of napkins she stole from one of the nearby outside tables. I cleaned up as she apologized and led me on a short walk to the pokecenter.

Only, she led me past the main hub of the center and into one of the larger suites she was renting at the time. She had me strip off my shirt before the stains could set in and threw it in the washer. I sat on the bed and sighed as she sat down next to me. She told me that she was really sorry about my shirt and paused for a second… I opened my eyes and turned towards her to ask her if there was anything wrong.

She was blushing. Hard. I waved my hand in front of her face trying to get her eyes to focus, and she stammered that I was really cute. She said she saw me yesterday, but damn… She was looking at my toned (but not yet muscular…I was working on that) torso. I realized then that in my haste, I had only put on a pair of shorts and sneakers…which she then also noticed and blushed and said something about wanting to check on my shirt.

Moments later, I heard a groan of displeasure as she stood there with my wet shirt laying on the front of her blue t-shirt. In _her_ haste she apparently hadn't inserted the garment into the machine properly and it caught on the lid which then whipped up at her as she quickly opened the lid and … _VOILA_.

Alexis kept blushing and sighed then said "oh well" as she had to take her shirt off leaving a tank top and a pair of jeans that both showed off her curves. Now that I looked at her, she was a well-built woman in her early twenties who had the nicely toned body of someone who was active most of the time (as befitted her job as a courier). She had a nice, muscular ass (which she later told me she did a LOT of squats) and an hourglass figure which showed off her large breasts. (Which were barely contained by the tank top which now showed _quite a bit_ of underboob)

She got out a beer, popped it open, and took a swig. (She WAS over 21 at least) I asked her if it was ok to do that, and she said that her job at Silph was to deliver packages to her assigned trainer (i.e. me) and that as long as she was doing that, the company really didn't care what she did on her own time as long as she could be there on time when they needed her to deliver more packages to her trainer. She further supplied that this shipment would be the last for the day as the scientists had gone home by now. (They worked weird hours) Finishing the first beer she set it down and cracked open a new one.

She paused for a second before drinking and asked how I thought she looked, and I stammered that she looked fine…more than fine, actually. She blushed and bade me to continue while she drank her beer. I commented that she was a stunningly beautiful woman who had curves in all the right places, that and I loved how her tank top fitted her. She finished her beer and blushed harder as she looked down. She hesitantly offered to let me see more. Struck mute, I merely nodded. (By this point, I think she wasn't flushed so much because of the stimulation so much as the beer)

She peeled off her tank top (without much difficulty) and dropped it on the floor before doing the same to her pants and underwear and sat on my lap now nude.

She asked if I liked what I saw as my eyes got wide. She smiled and told me that she _felt_ she knew the answer. She reached down and gently stroked the growing bulge in my pants as I groaned. I grabbed her ass and began to lick her breasts before sucking on her nipples. She moaned while I administered my attentions to her. Finally, she couldn't take any more and got up (taking me with her) and pulled my pants down.

Alexis asked me if she could blow me first before got started as she didn't have any condoms at that moment. I grinned and nodded. Before she could though, she asked what I thought about her. I stood up and she opened her legs a little and arched her back smiling. I circled her as I grabbed her ass before continuing around her and ran my hands from her stomach, traced her hips and down to her feet. I then gently felt her up as I grabbed her breasts and she moaned. I whispered in her ear that I thought she was sexy.

I massaged her as I carefully led us to backwards to her bed and I sat down on it. She then sat down on me all the while enjoying my hands on her. She moaned and said that I was really good at this before breaking contact to drop down and lick my dick. She licked from the base to the tip heavily a few times before taking it whole in her mouth and humming slightly and sucked slowly as she did so.

With her doing that, it didn't take me long to climax, which she swallowed whole. She smiled and used her breasts to help stimulate it until it stayed hard before getting up and turned around, bent over while she aligned herself, and then impaled herself on me. It took her a couple of minutes as she grew accustomed to me inside her, moaning all the way. When she was acclimated, I reached around to massage her breasts again and she moaned louder this time as she turned her head towards me and made out with me.

We fucked for a good twenty minutes, and during that time she climaxed three times. She collapsed on the bed. I laid my head on her chest for a few minutes as I got my wind back. When I did, I sucked on her nipples again for a while as she moaned before she climaxed a fourth time. Gasping, she commented that I must have had some practice to do this so well. She gently hypothesized that perhaps I practiced on my stunning Lucario partner.

I must have looked at her surprised (I think I did a double-take) because she said that she saw my Lucario yesterday before she could put up her illusionary barriers, she thought Liefa was … beautiful. I looked at her again and she confirmed by saying that she liked women, always had. She smirked and relented as she said that she obviously liked men as well, seeing as she just fucked one.

Curious, I asked her how it was she didn't have a boyfriend already as she had a very sexy body, she was bi, and she loved to have fun. A _**lot**_ of fun. I then went back to playing with her breasts as she formulated an answer. She thought sadly that maybe it was _because_ she was so attractive; other guys probably assumed that she was "out of their league" and never asked her, she didn't really know. She looked down to me for a second pensively and asked if I wanted to be her boyfriend and if she could come with me on my journey.

I gasped, and said that I would love to have a sexy girl like her as my girlfriend (to which she smiled and blushed at) and I would love to have her on my journey. I added with a smirk that I also didn't think Liefa would mind. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at me. I told her what Liefa had said to me yesterday concerning her thoughts on how Alexis looked, who blushed **hard** at that. She smiled broadly and kissed me before letting me return to what I was doing before, which eventually caused her to climax a fifth time.

She sucked me dry before we had sex again. We then got dressed and fished our shirts out of the dryer, and she led me over to Silph Co. HQ. She told me to wait in the lobby as she went deeper in the massive building; I smiled as I watched her ass swing as she left at high speed. She looked back and smiled, knowing what I was grinning about. About ten minutes passed as she came back absolutely emitting happiness holding onto a large backpack. She told me that her superiors thought that it would be a great idea that she go along with me and that it would be another opportunity for us to test out two more inventions: the one Alexis had yet to give me, and the one she had in her backpack. Or rather, WAS her backpack.

I pondered over that last bit, but first inquired as to what it was about her backpack. She supplied that it was a miniature portable transporter. It ran on the same principles and mechanics that trainers frequently use to transfer pokemon here to there. She went on by saying the question was asked "Why couldn't we do this but make one end mobile?" She led me back into the building to a machine that resembled a microwave…sort of. For example, she put an apple inside the microwave sized (and shaped) machine, pushed a few buttons, and in a bright flash of light it was gone. A second later, her backpack made a dinging sound and she reached in and took out the apple, cut it in half, and offered half to me. We ate our halves quickly.

I then asked what it was she wanted to give me, and she reached into another pocket of her backpack and offered it to me. Like the last one, I opened it up and pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves. Alexis said that they were all the rage for trainers, but they weren't any ordinary gloves. I put them on and I soon felt a sharp prick as a needle was inserted into my arm. As I tried not to react to the pain, She said that with these gloves I could lift anything with the grace and ease of a Machoke … but the gloves needed direct communication with my body's central nervous system in order for it to work its' magic.

As the pain went away I noticed that no longer a needle but now a short cable was going into the wrists of both my arms. Reflexively, I balled my hands into fists a few times and mentioned that I didn't feel anything different. She said that I wouldn't notice anything different for a while as the gloves needed to get acclimated to my body before anything … noticeable happened. Remembering the second reason she summoned me here I asked what was left out of the shipment for the glasses. She thanked me for reminding her and proffered a QR code-like sticker. She said if I scanned it with the pokegear then take a short specific survey about the product, Silph would send me my money for testing it out.

She led me to a bathroom as she said there was one more thing she wanted to get out of me before we left: she wanted to blow me again. I smiled and told her fondly that she would fit in nicely on my journey. I kissed her before she found access to my dick and had fun with it.

Five minutes later, I walked out of Silph with a happy girlfriend. I checked the time with my glasses and thankfully, it had only been about two hours since I had left Liefa asleep in bed.

We shortly returned to the cabin and Liefa was just getting out of bed. Alexis excused herself saying she needed to do something before she met Liefa. Alexis went into the side bathroom while Liefa came into the living room and yawned, and on seeing me came over and made out with me for a second before remembering I needed practice.

She asked me if I brought someone back to play with, and grinned. She already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from me. I smiled and I asked her if she remembered the sexy courier from yesterday, to which she made a show of pretending to think about it before she quickly affirmed. Liefa looked at me as she asked me if I had a dream about her. I grinned and replied she was close before I told her what went on this morning, and then the events leading up to now with Liefa smiling and blushing at the end. I then asked Alexis if that was right as she had stripped in the bathroom and came up slowly behind Liefa.

She smiled and turned. Both women looked downward and made pretty much the same comment at the same time. It went something like "Oh my god, she's _**so hot**_! She has huge boobs … are they real?" Each reached up and gently groped the other, moaning. They made out for a minute before moving into the bedroom. They got hot and heavy quickly and moaned in pleasure.

Sensing I wished to contribute to the fun, Liefa looked to Alexis. They both then looked at me and grinned. Liefa bade me come with a finger. I stripped as fast as I could and climbed in between them in the space they made for me. Alexis then hugged me at the same time blinding me momentarily as the two enveloped my face in their busts. I reached down and started to finger them. I heard moaning as the two enjoyed my actions, then the moaning stopped as I assume they were making out by the way their arms were moving. Liefa then moved down below and started licking my dick as Alexis climbed on top of my stomach and I kneaded her breasts while she moaned.

About an hour later, we fell asleep from a happy exhaustion with me in the middle being hugged by my two women. The next morning, I wake to find Liefa laying on her stomach (resting on her arms) as she licked my dick in her sleep and not wishing to wake her or disturb the good feeling she was causing, I simply laid where I was and enjoyed her. A few minutes later, she took it to the next level and even finished me off in her sleep. When she was done, she rolled over on her back and snored softly murmuring how she loved hot dogs with a sleepy smile. Kissing her cheek I made my way into the kitchen as I found Alexis watching tv while lying on the couch naked. Of interest, she had found a porn channel.

I came up behind her and said good morning as I hugged her. She looked back and kissed me while she moved my hands so I was feeling her up and moaned into the kiss. She told me that she asked Liefa if she had been "instructing" me on how to handle a woman of their size. Upon further massaging, she continued that Liefa had indeed been teaching me but not for very long, and she moaned that I was doing well.

She then commented that she woke up to Liefa blowing me and wanted to leave us alone for the time being (as she really couldn't do anything fun with me what with me asleep) so she had simply left the room to go out and watch tv. I told her that Liefa had been doing it while asleep, to which she replied that she must really love my dick. I blushed and while smiling replied like she was any better, which she simply shrugged at me and grinned wildly and asked if I was complaining. She then said that she also woke to me licking her breasts which made the two of us grin. I asked her how long she stayed there letting me lick her, and she told me not that long.

She had me come over to her side of the couch so she could blow me herself. I sat on the couch and she got into position. When she was done asked if I wanted to fuck, and I grinned and said I was wondering how long it would take her. She mounted me on the couch and we fucked for awhile before she climaxed. Alexis laid on the couch while I laid on top of her with my head resting on her bust watching porn with her. I asked her if she wanted me to continue licking her boobs and she grinned and told me to knock myself out. I sucked on her nipples as we watched porn on the tv.

About an hour later, Liefa burst out of the room telling us to get dressed, she needed our help. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Alexis put on something similar not bothering with a bra (she rarely did anyway :3 ) and we left the cabin. Liefa said something had happened overnight and I supplied there had been a storm last night. She said that she had had a vision of two auras trapped in a deep someplace nearby. I asked her if she could lead the way, which she simply nodded. After a few minutes of walking, we came upon what my pokegear called Pinefort mine. I looked at the mine entrance, and consulted my pokegear quickly. It supplied that Pinefort mine was closed down years ago due to it drying up because of it being a high-risk environment involved with the deaths of about 30 miners in a cave in.

I shuddered at that least piece of information. I gingerly prodded at the outdated wooden support beams near the entrance. They looked sturdy … enough. After we went about a couple of feet into the mine, it became apparent that the automated lighting system had long since given up the ghost. I was prompted by my glasses to roll the button that I had previously pressed to use thermal vision back at the cabin the other night. As I did, lines of text appeared in my field of vision (but not obstructing it). Apparently, along with infrared, there were also options for x-ray and night vision. I activated night vision mode, and as before, everything went dark for a second before my world became infused in shades of green.

A few minutes later though, I began to hear a faint cry for help from a little deeper in the mine. I paused and looked at Liefa who simply nodded pointed in the direction of the sound and continued on. We eventually clearly heard weak pleas for help. We carefully made our way closer to the voice and I replied to the earlier distress call. I heard a relieved but weak female voice around a corner and to my surprise; I saw what looked like a Blaziken and a Dragonite trapped under debris.

I quickly took in my surroundings: the support beams looked like they had given way in this section and the two of them had _almost_ made it to safety. The Blaziken was lying on her stomach with rock and pieces of support beam on top of her legs and up to her hip, thus pinning her rather effectively to the ground. She looked at us cautiously with slight fear in her eyes. I reassured her that we were only here to help and that seemed to allay her fear. Her Dragonite friend on the other hand … she was currently unconscious but seemed rather fine otherwise and breathing normally. No apparent broken limbs or anything else life threatening other than being buried up to her head under tunnel rubble. Looking at them and upon activating thermal and then x-ray modes, I was able to definitively determine to my relief that nothing was broken on either of the two women. I told this to the Blaziken (as she was the one that was conscious) and she was _visibly_ relieved.

I asked if she was hurting anywhere, and she shook her head and answered nothing above scrapes, small cuts and bruises. But then she relayed her concerns about her friend, and after a quick scan confirmed that she was merely unconscious. She again was relieved. I had Liefa and Alexis stand back for safety as I was able to now easily move the rubble off the Blaziken and get her free, and then I unearthed her Dragonite friend and pulled her to safety.

Alexis, Liefa, and I got her friend situated and then we slumped against the wall and rested for a bit, with the Blaziken rolling her joints and testing out her legs to make sure they were working as they were supposed to. I was able to fish a flashlight out of my bag and after turning it on, I set it on the flattest bit of ground I could find and pointed it towards the ceiling so as to light up the space immediately around us. I asked of their names. The Blaziken said her name was Ember and her Dragonite friend went by Dina.

Both Ember and Dina were of unusual coloring. Where others of her kind had a red body and face with yellow-orange accents around lower legs and wrists with grey hands and white hair; Ember had a midnight black body and face with cobalt accents around her lower legs and wrists, and silver hands and hair. She sported a rather fit, sexy hourglass-like figure with about DD breasts and a nice muscular ass. (Which I'm coming to accept as the norm for female pokemon :3) Dina was of similar coloring: she had a cobalt belly, silver palms and retractable claws, and everything else about her was black. And, like Ember she also sported _rather_ attractive features. Her tail was thin and small, maybe about 2 feet in length.

I got up and offered a hand up to Ember as well as out of the mine and back to the cabin we were staying in at the moment for treatment, and she gladly accepted…that is _after_ giving me a look up and down; and as she did so she paused on my crotch, if only for a second or two before accepting both my hand and my offer. I blushed and carefully picked up Dina as I led my busty new friends back to the cabin.

When we got back, Liefa told Ember to go and lay on the bed and I gently laid Dina alongside Ember. Liefa helped me get the medicine ready as Alexis watched curiously. Liefa told me that she thought it's great that I'm looking at potentially starting to build up my party, especially with two hot women like Ember and Dina. She also congratulated me on Alexis. I was about to ask before she smirked and said she saw the glint in my eyes…that and she reminded me that she could read my aura. She knew we were an item. I hugged her and kissed her cheek and said that as that may be so, she and anyone else on my team in the future would be well taken care of, if not by me, then by Alexis. Alexis and Liefa shared a look and grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

I picked up the large bowl of medicine and split the medicine into thirds and scooped it into two more bowls and enlisted the help of Alexis and Liefa. Ember and Dina were hurt pretty badly, but we can help them feel better with this medicine.

By the time we had prepared the bowls of medicine and went to the room where Dina and Ember were, she had thankfully been able to resuscitate Dina back to consciousness, avoiding a rather awkward situation if she were to wake up while we were healing her and everything that went with it. Ember was also able to explain to her what was going on and where they were.

Alexis and Liefa worked in concert to heal Dina's wounds as she had received the brunt of the collapse with her being mostly covered in rubble up to her head. I meanwhile had Ember to myself to tend to. I asked her if it was alright with her if I applied the healing salve to her wounds. Curiously, she looked over to Dina as to how it was to be done. She looked at me, then to the bowl of medicine and nodded.

After I was done healing Embers' admittedly simple wounds, she sat on the bed watching as the girls finished up with Dina. While they took time mending her wounds properly, I asked Ember what had happened to them … how they had been trapped in the tunnel. She made a funny face while she thought for a second, and acquiesced.

She told us that they were being chased by a couple of people in strange uniforms who used pokemon to force other people and pokemon to do their bidding. They eventually ran across the mine and ran inside to lose their pursuers. …Only, things didn't exactly go to plan as they got lost in the mine. While trying to find a way back out they ran across one of their pursuers who had his pokemon fire off an attack at them. The attack missed them, but knocked into one of the older support beams. Their pursuer ran off back deeper into the mountain as they ran in the opposite direction as the entire section they were in began to destabilize and crumble around them. As Dina and herself almost got to a more stable section of the mine, Dina pushed her out of the way of falling debris that would've otherwise landed upon her. (That last part was said with an appreciative expression towards Dina who smiled weakly and waved her hand)

I asked why they were being pursued in the first place, and Ember simply shrugged and said that they might have wanted to bend them to their will…but adding some humor, she smiled and added that for all she knew they could've also just wanted a hug. They didn't exactly tell them. They just saw the two of them and started chasing them. Ember had a shiver go down her back as Alexis and Liefa finished with Dina who came over and hugged Ember.

Seeing this as a prime opportunity to properly introduce ourselves, I put out my hand and offered my name. Ember smiled and shook it, as she nudged Dina gently and she offered her hand and I shook it. I then formally introduced Alexis and Liefa. Ember asked us what we were doing in these parts, and I told them that Alexis, Liefa and myself were on a journey to fight the Elite Four after collecting the requisite gym badges.

Impressed, she said that intending something of that scale was rather ambitious and grinned. She then looked over at Liefa and said that she didn't wish to offend us, but asked if I was intending on taking on the Elite Four with just Liefa. Taking the question as intended, Liefa said that as strong as she was…she didn't think she simply had the power to take on the Elite Four by herself. MAYBE the gyms, but that would _really_ be stretching things. She grimaced at the thought of having to do all that on her own.

Apparently thinking along the same lines, Ember looked over to Dina who shrugged and grinned. She nodded and looked back to me saying that the two of them would like to help us out: that what we were doing seemed MUCH better than being chased and trapped in a dark, dank mine. She stood up and looked Liefa and Alexis up and down (who blushed) before saying that the company wouldn't be bad either. She emphasized this last part with a wink to Alexis and Liefa who both grinned. She said that they would probably need a few days to heal after being stuck in there for as long as they were.

Holding up two pokeballs, I asked Dina and Ember if they wished to join us now or later. Dina said she would like to join now over later, to which Ember agreed as well. I held out the two balls: Ember simply poked hers with a finger, while Dina elected to do the task with her tail (smirking all the way) thus giving me quite the view of her muscular ass. I watched as the two of them disappeared in a red flash. Alexis smiled and said that this was going to be fun, which Liefa grabbed her ass with a hand and said that it sure would be before kissing her. I had enough time to kiss her as well before Dina's and Ember's pokeballs stopped rocking and chimed before releasing them.

Ember and Dina stood on both sides of them as I welcomed them to the team. They then each took an arm and hugged it close as they asked me what I thought of my new team members, and I blushed as I stammered a response. They laughed and each kissed me on my cheeks before walking off to another part of the cabin together.

Still flushed, Liefa came up to me and sarcastically said that she thought maybe those two _liked_ me or something…she smiled and said she knew they both did. A lot. Liefa kissed me as she hugged me. Alexis came up behind me and gently grabbed my shorts and winked at Liefa before dropping them to the ground. Liefa let down her illusion and her curvy body made itself known once again and licked her lips. She then kneeled down and began to lick my dick. I removed my shirt and relieved Alexis from hers, leaving her topless. She just smiled and removed her shorts as well leaving her nude. Liefa blushed and I grinned as I said I had missed seeing that. She purred and came closer and pushed her breasts in my face and asked me if I missed these as well. I reached up and grabbed her breasts as she moaned. I moaned as well as Liefa actually started blowing me.

Dina then made herself known as she cleared her throat. Alexis and I turned our heads and looked at her. She was blushing hard and asked with a smile if this happened often which we answered as one: very often. She added that since Ember had nodded off to sleep, she was wondering if she could join in on the fun as well because she was rather dirty from being under all that rubble. At that moment, I climaxed. Liefa then cleaned up and righted herself and winked at me saying that she needed to do that more often before turning around and greeting Dina.

She looked first at Alexis (who by that time had turned towards her) and after looking her over, commented that she liked the way she looked and that she should go around like that more often, to which I and Liefa agreed. Alexis put a finger to her mouth and said that she thought she might just have to do that. Dina then turned her attention to me and drew near and asked if I wanted to get even dirtier before cleaning off. Liefa and Alexis both blushed and nodded excitedly. I said that I'd _love_ to have a bath with three lovely girls. Alexis had the presence of mind to grab a few cans of beer from the fridge before she left the kitchen.

I led the way to the master bathroom which (thankfully) had a large bathtub installed: easily big enough for _five_ to fit. I started the water going and turned around to find Dina and Liefa standing before me; both apparent checking out my ass. Dina hugged me close as Liefa and Alexis got in the tub. It was then that Dina took one of my hands and brought it to her bust before she kissed me. She then nodded to those in the tub before pushing me backwards and I landed on Liefa and Alexis who caught me. Liefa had me by the shoulders who started kissing me, and Alexis (much to her pleasure) had quickly brought my knees under her armpits up to the kneecaps who then started licking my dick.

Dina then got the soap and then carefully climbed in the tub and sat down, positioning her legs in the vacant space beneath me and started playing with her breasts while she soaped up. I then reached towards her and massaged one for her so she could also finger herself. Liefa then broke contact and then simply buried the back of my head in her breasts in a hug after wrapping her arms around my collarbone.

Alexis had proceeded on to right out blowing me and grabbed my ass for better leverage. After finishing, she changed places with Dina who licked her lips and went to town. Meanwhile, Liefa simply hugged me and hummed happily. When Dina finished blowing me, each of them changed places. I laid my head on Alexis's bust as Liefa happily sucked my dick and Dina was content to enjoy the warm soapy water…at least for now.

When I was finally sucked dry by Liefa (for the time being), I moved so my back was on a wall and Alexis laid on top of me as I had laid on her. I soaped up my hands and then cleaned her arms, then her neck, her stomach, and finally I felt her up as I cleaned her breasts. This last part took the better part of 7 minutes. She liked this last part as she moaned while I cleaned and massaged her. She leaned forward and I cleaned her back as well.

She changed places with Dina, and it took some doing before she could lay her wings flat comfortably. I repeated the process with her and she, not surprisingly, moaned and loved when I cleaned her breasts. Liefa was last, but certainly not least. She laid down on my chest and we kissed for a little bit. I felt her up and she moaned. We stayed like that for about five minutes, enough to make the other two horney enough to shrug and make out.

I eventually cleaned her and we rinsed and filed out of the tub. Looking around, I found Ember sprawled on the couch massaging her breasts and moaning in what appeared to be quite a dream. I watched for a few minutes before I went back to the girls. I asked Dina how long she would sleep for, and she told me she would probably be good for about another few hours. Alexis asked me why I was gone for so long, and I told them what Ember was doing as she dreamed and they simply smirked and nodded while each blushed. Alexis asked the rest of us if we wanted to go to the bedroom and have some fun. (She said that last part with a wink) All hands raised in a unanimous vote as the girls and I cheered.

Alexis had already told me that she was on the pill, but I asked Dina and Alexis about the obvious issue. They simply said that while human-pokemon breeding wasn't uncommon, but anything rarely became of it. Also, they thought that if the female pokemon in question didn't want to, she didn't conceive. Impressed and sort of jealous (not that I could blame her), Alexis was momentarily shocked and after a minute, smiled and relented by saying that such an ability should prove to be quite useful. Liefa merely hugged her before Dina clapped her hands together, and looked at the other two women and asked who wanted to go first.

Alexis came near and said she would. I kissed and embraced her before leading us to the king-sized bed. She jumped happily backwards onto the bed and spread her legs, awaiting me. I grinned happily as I climbed on top of her and slowly inserted myself into her. As I did so, I leaned closer to her and licked her nipples. Dina and Liefa meanwhile were having fun on the other side of the bed in the 69 position. I quickly set a rhythm with Alexis and fucked her until she was panting heavily and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she wore a faraway expression of bliss. She eventually came, and I pulled out. I rested my head on her chest gently while she regained a more normal pace of breathing. I kissed her before she moved to a side of the bed to give us some room.

Dina then came over and had me lay on the bed. She then Crawled on top of me and got in a kneeling position after she aligned herself and quickly plunged onto me. As she established a quick rhythm … Liefa crawled up to me and gently, carefully sat on my face. I ate her out as she made out with Dina.

Dina climaxed and laid on her belly on the bed. Liefa then took the opportunity to get off my face and went and lovingly caressed my dick with her tongue before taking it in her mouth whole. She blew me until I climaxed; after which she put it between her large breasts and played with them until it was hard and then she jumped me and we fucked for about half an hour.

Quite exhausted, I went into the living room and found a remote and began to watch TV. A little while later, my girls came out with happy smiles as they had wanted to stay in and "play" a little longer. They then got drinks and piled themselves around me on the couch. About half an hour later, I got the idea to take my girls out for a nice day.

I got up and went into the kitchen and started taking things out of storage spaces. I was asked what I was making all that noise about, and indirectly answered them as I wished them to work it out for themselves. Smiling at each other at me playing coy, they asked how they could help. I tasked Liefa to make sandwiches enough for all of us; Dina to make potato and pasta salad; and Ember (who had eventually joined us) to get the drinks. As they got their tasks completed I found a large basket, a huge blanket, a few thermoses, some appropriately sized sealable food containers and a backpack for the aforementioned thermoses. Thinking ahead, I also got a few large bottles of water for the trip. As I brought the items out, they cheered as they got what I was planning. I packed the food into the basket, and went and got dressed.

I got out my pokegear and navigated to where I found the points of interest options yesterday, and I scrolled through the list until I found a suitable romantic spot. The destination was a little while away, so we wouldn't get there until around evening. _Perfect_. I made sure the basket was well insulated and I asked my party if they were up for a little hike, and they replied they were. I double tapped the destination I had in mind on my pokegear and donned my glasses. As before, I looked until I saw the waypoint with the moving dashed line. I asked if Ember would hold the basket, and Liefa to hold the bag of thermoses. Ember took the basket under an arm and Liefa put on the backpack. Dina and Alexis asked what they could do, both donning a face of mock sadness, and I kissed the both of them and told them to just smile and stay sexy and they couldn't help but grin. I winked at the four of them as I began to lead them to the waypoint.

A few hours and a couple of stops to rest and hydrate later, we reached a small hill maybe 20-30 feet high and an easy gradual slope to the "peak". We sat down after I put out the blanket and began to eat as we admired the sunset. After the sun went down though, the stars came out and we laid there for about 2 hours looking at the night sky. As we began to get cold, we snuggled together under the blanket. But, however beautiful the scenery was, we had to get going back to the cabin. I switched on night vison mode and packed up. When we were all ready, I set the waypoint to the cabin and we set out back.

A few hours later, I got us back to the cabin and we all piled back on the couch tired but happy.

As I put on the TV, we began to get comfortable and I got out the blanket again which we all snuggled under and we each began to nod off one by one; Liefa, Alexis, then Dina and Ember, and finally me. I slept soundly and the next morning, I poked everyone awake and got the cabin back to how Liefa and I found it. The sheets were washed and the bed made, and the dishes done and the kitchen cleaned. We all showered (and had a little fun as well) and I dressed and after checking we had everything, I shut the door and inserted my pokedex into the slot again and logged out of the cabin and the status returned from a red OCCOUPIED to a green VACENT.

I asked my girls if they were ready to go, and they each answered they were. I input the closest city in my pokegear and set a waypoint. But before we could get moving, they shared a look and came up to me and each kissed me afterward thanking me for last night. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for any of them. I blushed and thanked them as well. Each shared a look of confusion before I hugged them all in a group thanking them for choosing me as their trainer. They blushed and Alexis said that I _was_ the sweetest guy around, and with a smirk Liefa lightly kissed my cheek, took my hat, and ran ahead laughing as we made our way to the next city and the home of my first badge: Greenhaven, which was rather aptly named because it was centered in a rather large forest.


End file.
